


Dirty College Boys

by weak4dweekes



Series: Destiel One-Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Kinky, M/M, Nerd Dean, One Shot, Punk Castiel, Punk Castiel/Nerd Dean Winchester, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weak4dweekes/pseuds/weak4dweekes
Summary: nerdy Dean's birthday...





	

Dean was just a nerd, because he wore glasses and read books. He was the smartest child in the whole college. But that didn't stop him from being a horny little $hit on his own time. He had the biggest crush on a punk from his science class. His stupid roommate Benny found out about the crush and how needy the punk, named Castiel, made him. Benny was just an asshole, assbutt as Cas would say. ((He wasn't stalking him.))

And Benny got Dean a dildo with a suction cup on it for his birthday.

A huge, thick, larger than life falic object.

And when no one was in his dorm room, Dean locked the door and used it to his advantage. Well at least he thought he locked the door...

He stuck the thing to the wall, a little nervous for what he was about to do. But he quickly undressed himself, and got on his knees. He sucked the silicone until it was slippery, only because he didn't have any lube. Then he stood up and turned around so that his back faced the wall, and he backed up. Very slowly sinking back onto the VERY big dildo. He clenched needily around it at the first penetration point. He kept rocking back on it at a slow pace until he did adjust. It honestly hurt, but he liked the pain. Little moans escaped his mouth and he picked up speed, his erection growing harder and harder.

In his mind, the person who he fell for was making slow love to him, when in reality he looked like a horny nerd who can't get laid. It would've been funny to see.

Dean had never done something like this before. He was a virgin, who had never even touched himself. So this was like an experiment. He really didn't know what he was doing, but he only knew what movements to make because of all the porn he had watched. When he moved back and pressure was applied on the special bundle of nerves deep in his ass, he almost screamed. "Oh f**k, Cas..." He growled, letting his eyed close and one hand slip around his needy cock.

He made long slow strokes from bass to tip, and gently thumbed over his sensitive head. Another long moan escaped from the back of his throat. He needed more at this point and he thrusted himself back onto the object harder, "oh $hit... Right there..." 

He bucked his hips slightly, rocking back gently so that one special spot could get the attention it deserved. He kept stroking himself, letting out a yell in accident. "Castiel," he moaned, closing his eyes once again to just picture that beautiful boy f**king him like his life depended on it.

He was close, too into the moment to hear footsteps or the door open. He kept going unill he came all over himself, moaning Cas's name under his breath. The door had been open for 15 seconds with someone just staring at him, mouth agape. Not sure if they were pleased or disgusted.

"W-was that a moan telling me to go or...?" The boy raised his eyebrows.

Dean could barely breathe, and he felt like his heart was going to stop because of the embarassment. He was sticky with cum and sweat. He was still on the dildo. He was freaking exposed! And now the door was open. And the beautiful punk with blue eyes and dark hair and piercings and tattoos... Was staring him in his eyes. 

It took Dean a few seconds before it registered... Castiel had just watched him cum on himself and moan his name... He wanted to kill himself.

"No. I- I wanted you to leave... I didn't need you seeing that." He made up a lie as quick as possible. Cas didn't believe it. He heard his name being called long before he showed up. Dean must've forgotten that his dorm was next to his.

"I'm not stupid...uh... I forgot your name.."

"Winchester. D-dean Winchester." He mumbled.

"Well Dean, I heard you long before I came in. But I heard yelling so I thought you were hurt and you were calling for my help since I was next door and Benny wasn't here. Didn't know you wanted me... You should've told me. It would've been easier than just imagining that whatever is in your ass still was me."

"Are you saying you'd have screwed me if I asked?"

"Yes." Cas said nonchalantly.

"But you're a sexy punk. I'm just a nerd."

"A hot nerd who can easily get laid if they ask the right people." Cas smirked and bit his lip.

"I thought you were straight."

"B**ch please. I like assbutt." He chuckled and moved to actually come inside the room and he locked the door.

Dean slowly got off the dildo and snatched it from the wall. He put it away under his bed. Cas wsd just watching him. He forgot that he was naked for a second, but didn't care.  

"Cas, why are you here? You're not wierded out by this?"

"I feel that it strengthend our relationship. I don't know you, but I'd like to get to know you." He just shrugged and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Would you wanna go on a date with me if I f**ked you right now?"

"I'd love to date you either way, Cas. I don't want sex. I just needed to relieve some stress earlier.. Ya Know.. Big test coming up."

"I guess that's a yes. How bout dinner tomorrow night? You'll nerd your rest after I'm done with you," he smiled and bit his lip. His hands traveled down Dean's back and rested against his bare ass.

"Sounds perfect," Dean gulped. He adjusted his glasses before he pulled Cas into a chaste kiss.


End file.
